After the Party — V2
by Sheppard SD
Summary: [3/12] With the Aparoid War over, newfound peace brings opportunity for a weathered fox to find solace in a friend… and maybe find more while he's at it. (MAture)


_**A/N: As promised, version two is now a thing! I guess I can talk about my motivations for making these shorts now. **_

_**I knew I wanted to make both as soon as I came up with the idea for the first one. A lot of people have their own vehement ideas on what pairing is the best and all that, blah blah whatever. Well, it's easy to dismiss an idea as "impossible" but it's hard to make an idea work out. I wrote this just to say "I don't care what pairing you pledge your allegiance to; I guarantee that your ideas are great and that you put enough time and effort into them to make them feel real." Your stories are good, don't let anyone discourage you.  
**_

_**~~and as a bi dude I like both just as much. Between you and me, I kinda liked writing this one more but shhhh I didn't say that here~~**_

_**Regardless, old readers; I hope I don't disappoint... and new readers; hopefully you weren't just lured in by the tags and decide to check out the rest of my work. I'll see you guys next month for my next update. Cheers!**_

**_—Sheppard_**

* * *

**«Θ»**

_It's the little things my mind commits to etch behind my eyelids  
Like getting stoned when we wake up, coffee grounds in coffee cups  
Your silhouette in high top sneakers and hardcore from laptop speakers  
The classics to the more obscure, from Minor Threat to your old roommate's band  
Like a kaleidoscope in vibrant hues I navigate 'round your tattoos  
Said you got that one on a whim when you were breaking up with him  
And that Matryoshka Russian doll that lines your shelf from big to small  
What a way to start anew: to shed your skin and find the old you_

**«Θ»**

* * *

Banged up, exhausted, and sore, Fox rested in the medical wing in the somehow-still-intact Cornerian Army Headquarters, waiting for his vitals and tests to come back. Aside from the usual wear and tear on his aging frame, Fox didn't feel all that different. For him it was just another routine mission, albeit much higher stakes. Still, escaping from such a dangerous mission just hours prior made him drop by just out of precaution. Adrenaline tends to mask some serious injuries at times.

The TV in front of his bed showcased widespread devastation across the entire system, but there was an optimistic undertone throughout the broadcast. There was _hope_, now that the cause of this strife was eliminated. Fox didn't want to let his pride escape his chest, but he did feel a little warm inside knowing that hopeful tone was something he and his team helped forge. Hell, the news wouldn't stop talking about Star Fox's brave heroics saving the system yet again, so something had to be attributed to him.

Minutes later, an all too familiar copper husky with a violent plume of cinnamon locks exploding from her head skipped into Fox's room, a cheery smile plastered across her maw. "Well, Foxy, all your tests are back," the nurse explained, flipping through the papers faster than anyone could ever read. "Everything came back fine! But—this isn't anything serious—your weight is down from last time you were in. Probably all that hero work you've been doing, right? Not enough time to get some meals in."

Fox grinned and nodded.

"Well, my prescription is a hearty congratulatory dinner with your sweetheart," she cheered, tail violently wagging behind her. "You earned your right to put on some extra pounds."

"If you say so," Fox chuckled as he stood from his bed. "Thanks, Sheila."

The husky beamed. "Go home and get some rest, but don't forget to eat!"

"I will, She, I will," Fox took the papers the nurse handed him, then swiped up his belongings on the way out the door. He stopped in a nearby room to change into his casual attire; a simple black hoodie with his iconic winged fox insignia embroidered in red, and some worn khaki pants with way too many pockets. As he shuffled everything around in his bag, he checked his messages on his transmitter strapped to his wrist.

His teammates were off to do whatever they wanted to do. It would have been a welcome thought had he not been worrying about the future of his team. With his main frigate gone, he didn't necessarily have a base to call the home of Star Fox. Hell, he didn't even know if Star Fox could feasibly function anymore. That last tidbit came at the relief of peace finally falling over Lylat, but it still left Fox uncertain. Truth be told he could retire right now and live out the rest of his life in a home on Corneria, start a family, the usual… That didn't feel right though. Maybe in due time.

He wanted to check up on his Arwing first. Even though he didn't anticipate needing it for some time, he still wanted to see how it was after that final battle. His boots clomped on the floor as he made his way down the corridors and out into the main hangar bay.

The Arwing wasn't difficult to spot; its vibrant blue profile contrasted starkly with its surroundings. It wasn't being worked on, so Fox approached it and checked it out for damage. Aside from the usual wear and tear; some dents, scratches, and burn marks on its surface, it looked in-tact and functionable. Fox couldn't help himself from scaling the fighter and plopping down in his seat, leaving the canopy open. He felt at home in that seat, so if he needed to relax after a hard mission, relaxing in that seat seemed to do the trick.

Oddly enough, he still felt tense. Something didn't sit well with him while eying his devices and gauges. Everything about the last war was all wrapped up, right? Fox somehow didn't think so; after everything that happened to restore peace. They wiped out all the Aparoids, rounded up the bad guys that interfered… and now everything was starting to rebuild after the dust settled down. What was missing?

Fox swore under his breath. Star Wolf. They got in his way at Sargasso, but then helped him not once, but twice towards the end of the war. The first thing was expected, but the second and third came off as a shock to the vulpine. Even now just thinking back on it left him confused. If Wolf was so keen on taking down Fox and removing him from the picture, why'd he help Star Fox? Why'd he save him from certain death? There were just too many questions. Too many questions that Fox needed answers for.

There was a minor sensation of burning deep in his chest, inching dangerously close to his heart and lungs. Wolf was still alive and out there. There was no question he was still alive. A handful of robotic bugs couldn't kill him, even if he wanted to die. And knowing that, Sargasso was the only place he could reliably retreat to and feel relatively safe. Acting on impulse and that creeping burn in his heart, Fox sealed his cockpit and fired up his Arwing. Before anyone could get in his way, Fox shot out of the hangar bay and soared high into the sky. Cutting off his com lines and his tracker, he guided his Arwing out of Cornerian airspace and easily blasted into hyper speed.

* * *

**«Θ»**

* * *

The Meteo asteroid belt wasn't as treacherous to navigate ever since the war with the Aparoids. Skirmishes in and around these parts broke up most of the asteroids and scattered them, allowing for ample time to react and steer to safety. For Fox, it was second nature to him. He could fly through this asteroid belt with one finger if he wanted to. Instead, a different form of anxiety condemned him to holding onto his controls with white-knuckled grip.

He'd been to Sargasso on occasion, most recently resulting in a fight with Wolf and his team. Ironically enough, it was Wolf that forced him out here. After everything Wolf did for Fox towards the end of that war, Fox needed to talk to him. A hunch led him to believe if Wolf was anywhere out in the system, it'd be with the rest of the pirates in this run-down rust-bucket of a station. He could smell the cigar smoke and alcohol poisoning from his cockpit, but he stayed the course, nonetheless.

"Identify yourself," his transmissions spoke sternly.

Fox simply answered, "Fox McCloud. I'm alone and carry no weapons. I just want to speak with Wolf." The impatience and to-the-point tone he carried made it seem like he had done this before, which he hadn't. He just didn't want to mince words and spend more time than he needed to out in this part of the system. Just thinking about being in the same room with Wolf in this part of the system made his skin crawl.

"Very funny," the guy on the other end nearly laughed back. "Quit playing jokes or we'll send our fighters after you."

"I don't want to fight," Fox earnestly replied. "I'm not hostile."

"And you expect me to believe that you're Fox McCloud?"

"Check my Arwing's specifications if you don't believe me," Fox snapped back, touching some buttons on a nearby control panel. "Here's my identification, my ship's serial number, the cargo I _don't_ have, and anything else you'll need. I'm not bringing a fight; I just want to talk with Wolf for a few minutes."

A pungent silence held in the air for way longer than it needed to. Eventually, the controller at Sargasso conceded, "Alright, we'll believe you this time. Land in hangar three. We'll escort you to Lord O'Donnell's quarters."

Fox did as he was told, guiding his Arwing into the open hangar bay without a hitch. After removing himself from his cockpit and stepping down to the metal floor of the hangar bay, a few reptiles dressed in full gear walked up to the auburn fox to confront him. Fox could tell that they seemed astonished to see him without a weapon but were skeptical and had a free hand hovering around the trigger of their respective blaster.

The one at the front took the initiative. "You're awfully far from home," he spoke with a subtle sneer.

Fox scoffed at him. "For the last time, I'm not looking for a fight. Just show me to Wolf so I can talk to him and be on my way."

The reptile shrugged. "Very well. Come this—"

"Stand aside!" a familiar voice barked, making everyone within earshot flinch. The sea of Venomians parted to reveal one Wolf O'Donnell stomping forward. Once his one violet eye processed it was Fox standing in his hangar bay, he scoffed audibly. "I thought I was done with you."

"Not hardly," Fox quipped back, the mere sight of him reigniting that earlier burning feeling. "Look, I'm not here to fight—"

"Good, I'm sick of fighting," the lupine huffed and turned his back.

"I just want to talk," Fox finished.

"A talk, he says," Wolf chuckled to himself. "Look at you being an _actual_ person. Talking out differences is something I thought you'd never consider."

Fox shrugged. "I've got a reason this time."

Wolf laughed sarcastically. "A reason! Oh man, this is gonna be good."

Fox slowly shook his head. "Can we, please?"

Wolf looked over his shoulder, smirked, and then motioned for him to follow. "Follow me."

Fox begrudgingly obliged and followed Wolf's swaying talk down the length of the hangar bay; feeling like a thousand eyes were watching him. Nevertheless, Wolf showed him to an elevator tucked away in the hangar bay, which both of them entered.

As the pod slowly ascended, Wolf coughed. Fox noticed the lupine looked pretty banged up when he was actually close to him. Parts of his body were wrapped in bandages, with his left arm actually in a makeshift sling. Cuts and bruises were visible under his fur, which looked matted and unwashed. His violet eye looked tired and weathered, while his neutral expression seemingly sagged. Fox's tail stayed lifeless, though it had an urge to flick about just slightly.

"Yeah, I know I look like shit," Wolf snapped. "I just barely got back here in one piece, you know. My ship is damn near unfixable… so am I…"

Fox's eyes narrowed. "You never had to do what you did," he stated calmly.

"Every passing minute reminds me of that," Wolf huffed as the elevator doors opened. Wolf then limped out into a rather cozy looking room—cozy in comparison to the rest of the station. Cheap carpeting lined most of the elongated room, which was filled by some very old leather couches, beat up tables and furniture, and a somewhat clean kitchenette. This had to have been Wolf's quarters on the station.

Two big windows lined either side of Wolf's quarters; one overlooking the massive hangar bay Fox flew into, and the other overlooking the vast expanse of space. Colors seemed to blend into one another out there in the distance, creating a rather moody ambience in the musty living quarters. Predominantly, the room was coated in a red-orange glow, but other colors tried and failed to mute that overbearing hue.

As Wolf dragged his body over to one of the couches and flung himself on top of it with a painful sigh, he looked up at Fox with an eye that seemed… hopeless.

"You've got quite a pair to storm in here for a talk with me of all people."

"It's not something I'm fond of," answered Fox. "You left me with a lot of questions, you know."

"I suppose I did," Wolf directed his gaze out into space, another sigh puncturing the incessant hum of the station. "Well, you came here to ask them. I'm your captive audience today."

Fox adjusted his stance. "I just… I wanna know why you saved me."

Wolf turned his head towards Fox and tilted it curiously.

"On Corneria," Fox explained. "And outside the Aparoid homeworld. You saved my life twice…" Fox paused for a moment, then sharply exhaled. "You hated my guts for years and all of a sudden everything gets dropped—"

"I never hated you, runt," growled Wolf.

Fox blinked. "Now that I find hard to believe."

Wolf bared his teeth. "I'm serious. There's a lot of things I was towards you. Envious being the main one. Pissed off, sure. Jealous? You bet. Never hatred. I hated the things you _got_… but never you."

Wolf found himself sitting up and staring at the vulpine. "See, my choice of work put me in a bad spot; dammed if I do and dammed if I don't. Andross promised a handsome paycheck to keep you and your team out of his way, and once he kicked the bucket and sent Venom's militia scrambling… what was there left for me to do? Even associating myself with that madman made me un-hirable… untrustworthy… a traitor…"

Then he looked down at the floor; in a fit of frustration he kicked his boots off and tossed them across the room. "Corneria wanted me dead, pup; they still do now. I couldn't show my face around there if I wanted to, so I roamed around out here, claiming bounties to keep my team afloat and alive. You were the biggest fish out there, hence why I'd go after you every now and again; even after the war wrapped up. Wasn't anything personal—eh, maybe it was then—but it wasn't _you_."

As Fox simply listened on, Wolf continued, "The Aparoids made it a little difficult. I could've let you die and said I killed you, claimed my reward, and been on my way. …And then there wouldn't be a system for me to live in." —here Wolf blinked and looked up at Fox— "Yeah, I knew you were the only one that could've taken care of those bugs. I needed to save you."

The lupine sighed. "You might think I'm lyin' here, but I don't hate you. Never hated you back in the academy, never hated you when I worked for Andross, and I still don't hate you. If I hated you, I'd've let you die on Corneria… claimed my money and been happy."

Fox exhaled from his nose, unsure of how to advance. "You… don't hate me."

"Never did," Wolf emphasized. "Just found ourselves on opposite sides once I left the academy. You were my enemy from a paycheck standpoint… from a living standpoint." Wolf swore to himself and looked down. "Only thing I hated was being put up against you. You were just too damn good back then, and still are."

"And so are you," Fox tried to reply, but Wolf cut him off.

"No, McCloud, you're better," snapped the lupine. "Always have been. As soon as Andross told me to take you out I knew I wasn't getting paid—even with my new tech and teammates—but dammed if I didn't try. Sure enough, you bested me every single damn time."

Wolf looked out into space again. "You do realize you pushed the hell outta me in the academy, right? I saw you and I knew I had to be better than you. So I work my tail off each and every day just to see if I can even come close to besting you in a fight, and I never did. It's frustrating, but it's also motivation. I wouldn't be anywhere near here had I not be so fucking obsessed with you."

The last couple words came off as a surprise to Fox, and it seemingly came off as a slip of the tongue on Wolf's end as he curled up into himself and let his ears fall flat. Fox didn't have an opportunity to talk, however, as Wolf picked up where he left off.

"I saved you, yes," growled Wolf, though it felt more sincere instead of gruff and imposing as his words usually did. "You did us all a favor by saving the system again, which you couldn't if you were dead. There's no catch. No ulterior motivation or whatever. Just be happy you're alive."

Fox had never heard Wolf so damaged before, both physically and emotionally. Usually he'd talk and express himself as a powerful leader with powerful tactics and skills; that's the way Fox remembered him. Here, Wolf genuinely seemed lost and broken. His voice would constantly waver and falter as he spoke, and the fact that he couldn't bring himself to stand made that fact more evident. While Fox may have gotten his answer, more questions surfaced regarding Wolf, and about himself as well. There was that burning in his chest again.

"I don't get it," was all Fox could answer with after some time. "Why was I this kind of person to you?"

Wolf sighed. "You're good. I wanted to be better than you. That's it."

"No, that's too simple," Fox argued. "You said you were obsessed with me? What's that about?"

"So you did hear that," murmured Wolf, again sulking his head and shoulders.

"Yeah. …I take it I wasn't supposed to."

"No different than you telling me your secrets," grunted Wolf.

"You never answered my question," Fox stated.

"Fine," Wolf huffed and stood up. "I was obsessed with you, pup. Completely obsessed with everything you said and did because I wanted to be as good as you were. Every damn day at the academy I was thinking about you and what I needed to do to be better. I thought about you all the time, and you know what that turned into? Obsession; not just with being better than you, but an obsession with _you_."

Fox blinked as Wolf stepped away and limped towards the window. When he stopped to stare outside, Fox chirped, "Why?"

"_Why_," Wolf scoffed. "Cuz there's a story for every decision, yeah… I told you, I wanted to be better. You were always on my mind, and my fucked up head wanted to obsess over you. I'm already fucked up in the head, so that didn't make matters better."

Fox stepped over to join Wolf near the window. He kept his distance, but still stood beside him in an effort to ease Wolf's emotions. It just felt so weird to see Wolf acting this way. Well, the more Fox thought about it, he was acting strange himself. He got his answers; why wasn't he leaving? He could easily walk out the door and be done with Wolf knowing that he was still alive. That's all he came out here for was to get his _why_ and see if Wolf was okay. He got his answers about the lupine's motivations. He even muscled a little extra trivia out of him in the process. Why was he still here? Why wouldn't that burning sensation stop?

Fox couldn't think fast enough to react to Wolf's sudden motion. In the blink of an eye, Wolf turned and grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking it towards himself. Fox could only watch in shock as Wolf simply met his muzzle with his own; a deep kiss locking them in place. The vulpine froze as his mind started swimming with information that needed to be processed, like a computer overloaded with raw data. By the time Fox could make sense of it, Wolf released him and shoved him away.

Breathing heavily, Fox simply sputtered, "What…" and couldn't form any words after. Wolf chuckled as he turned to face the window again, licking his chops in his wake.

"Obsession, McCloud," explained Wolf. "Couldn't get you out of my head. Coupled with a few instances of my life beforehand, my head decided to think I was attracted to you. Didn't really want to fight it; you were pretty attractive. Still are, honesty."

"Wait," Fox stammered, defragmenting his mind for a moment or two before semi-coherently replying, "What are you talking about?"

"I think I broke the runt," Wolf chuckled to himself.

"Did you just kiss me?" Fox belted out, part angry and part flabbergasted.

"I don't know, did I?" teased the lupine.

Fox couldn't reply, he just started making weird grunting sounds while words wouldn't form.

"I hate to break it to you, McCloud, but that guy you thought hated your guts at the start of the day actually has a thing for you and _has_ had one for years now," Wolf explained, then half shrugged with his good arm. "Explains a lot, doesn't it?"

Fox stayed silent and slack-jawed as more information processed, but eventually he had the wit to reply, "I mean… That answers a few obvious questions, I guess…" He blushed and started scratching the back of his head. "It just sounds weird coming from you."

Wolf huffed. "Well… for starters, it's a fact that I'm not necessarily proud of," —here the lupine turned to the window again— "I grew up in a rough household that kicked me out before I knew what I needed to do. That alone gets you thinking about everything your life is, was, and will be. I made my early money to get myself into the academy by going around to other dudes and getting nasty with 'em. In my fucked up young head I took that as attraction. Haven't been able to break it."

Fox merely sat there in awe. "So… you've been gay for a while."

"That an issue?"

"No, it's not," Fox stammered. "I mean, it's just—"

"And what about you, McCloud?" interrupted Wolf. "Any deviancy I need to be aware of?"

"Well, no, I mean…" Fox trailed off, then came back with a less-than-emphatic, "No."

"Why?"

"What do you mean _why_?"

"There's a story for every decision, ain't there? You asked me why _how many times_ when I told you why I saved your tail?"

"Well it's not something I've ever thought about like you have," Fox chirped back, starting to get flustered. His fur started to bristle as his ears and tail started to twitch. Again, the burn in his heart intensified.

"And what's stopping ya from thinking about it?" Wolf continued smugly, catching a frozen Fox off-guard. All he could do was smirk as his arms folded again. "Yeah, I noticed how you reacted to that kiss from earlier. A bit conflicted, were ya? Didn't know what that weird feeling was, yeah? I'll ask you again, Foxy; any deviancy I need to be aware of?"

Fox's blush involuntarily grew as he stared at the floor in hopes that he could trade in his soul for some sort of shamelessness or something. He was convinced that his heart was about to boil and melt away.

"That's why you came to talk to me, wasn't it?" Wolf's smirk continued. "It wasn't to talk, although that was just a side-effect. You didn't know what that feeling was and wanted to come back to me to figure it out."

"I…" Fox's stammer reached its peak. "I-I-I-I don't know…"

"Well," Wolf leaned forward. "What do you think that is, then?"

A whirlwind of turbulent emotions whipped around Fox's brain cage like an EF5 tornado, damaging anything and everything he knew about himself and his lifestyle up to this point. Everything came out so fast, and he still found himself recoiling from a lot of Wolf's first comments and advancements. He didn't know what to address first and how he needed to address it, so he stood in silence with his tail tucked; embarrassed, confused, and with a headache he couldn't clear.

Wolf asked a lot of difficult questions. First he was still questioning why he still decided to stay, and now he's asking questions about himself on a bigger picture. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he found that kiss to be exciting and stimulating in a weird way. He finally started to piece together what that burn in his chest was, but now it begged the question of why? Why was he feeling this way? It wasn't a bad feeling in any way; it was just odd. But why didn't it feel bad? It was supposed to, right? The only other time he had experienced this sort of feeling before was when he met Krystal—

It clicked.

Fox swallowed his pride and dove forward into another kiss directed towards Wolf. This time, being mentally prepared, he could feel everything about this tender moment and reciprocate it should he want to. Within moments of the embrace intensifying with Wolf's dexterous motions, Fox found himself melting into the kiss more and more. As time slowed to a crawl, Fox realized that the weird burning sensation in his chest was intensifying; hitting a fever pitch. His turbulent thoughts were starting to fade away and be replaced with the feeling of excitement and genuine interest in the fleeting moment.

His thoughts about who he was, his position on the world, his position on Wolf, and really just about anything even remotely related to this shared kiss turned upside down as the vulpine found himself more and more engrossed and attracted to this intense affection. As much as he hated the first encounter and didn't like what it did to his headspace, he soon realized that he was enjoying this particular encounter much more and never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, his burning lung needed air, so Fox gingerly pulled away from Wolf's lips and tongue as he regained some needed oxygen.

In that moment, Fox found himself staring eye-to-eye with Wolf. This pirate was everything he despised from a mercenary's standpoint; always getting in the way and causing trouble. Now, in the blink of an eye, he was everything he wanted in a partner that he could never find. The determination and dedication he exhibited to his profession on a daily basis was incomparable, and if it was in any way related to this supposed attraction he had towards Fox, he could only assume the same could be shared there as well. Such a jarring change of mental state made Fox confused and curious, but in Wolf's eye was a genuine level of understanding.

Wolf must've known what it was like to be in this position; confused as to who he was and what he needed to do. He seemed to turn out just fine; the only thing separating them was a different choice in affiliation when the war came around. When the dust settled and peace finally returned, there wasn't anything to fight against. Wolf was just like who he was back at the academy, just a decade from then and more experienced just as Fox was. Maybe it wasn't a bad decision to go in this new direction his burning heart was urging him to travel down. With Star Fox's future in limbo, maybe it was time to go in a new direction and explore more paths… in this case with himself.

Fox found a bit of mental strength to form a sentence. "I… kinda figured you were into me," he said, chuckling sheepishly as the blush only intensified.

"A bit obvious, wasn't it?"

"A little, yeah…" Fox paused for a moment. "Okay, a lot, yeah."

"Fair enough," Wolf nodded, then showcased a smirk. "Did you like that?"

Fox tried to mask licking his lips, but that didn't work out all that well. Fox simply answered, "A little, yeah…" and trailed off. Wolf narrowed his eye, and Fox chuckled back, "Okay, a lot, yeah."

"Well then," Wolf licked his chops. "I guess I know the answer to my question."

"I don't know," Fox admitted. "I… kinda understand it, but I'm still confused. I don't know what to think."

"Well, you liked the kiss, and it was you that started that second one," explained Wolf. "You tell me."

Fox blushed. "You… are… kinda attractive, I guess… …Like, really attractive…"

Wolf laughed. "Yeah, you're pinging the gaydar."

Fox's blush intensified as Wolf wandered back over to the couch. He squeaked out, "I guess I like you, right? That's what this means?"

"Sounds like it to me," replied Wolf.

Fox stayed silent and looked down.

"Look, I'm not gonna force ya to do anything," Wolf assured him. "It's my fault for being gay for you. You don't have to fall for me just to make me feel any better. I'm used to it by now."

"No, Wolf, I…" Fox trailed off again, but soon swallowed his hesitance whole. "Okay, Wolf, I like you. I mean it. You kissing me made me think a lot about myself already, and… okay, I really like it. It's something I've never felt before, and I don't want that feeling to go away. It felt like… like I made a new friend today… a good friend, I mean."

Wolf exhaled sharply. "Never woulda considered myself a friend."

"I mean it," emphasized Fox. "Look, for years I thought you hated me. That was what kept me from liking you in the first place. Now that I know that you don't hate me and… well, are attracted to me… I kinda like this feeling."

"Did I hear that right?" Wolf smirked. "You would have liked me if you knew I didn't hate you?"

"As a friend, sure," Fox answered.

"Yeah, we'll go with that."

"Well…" Fox trailed off again in thought. "I never really… questioned myself before. I never really felt attracted to anyone. I guess… for the first time I actually feel loved…"

"That's cute," Wolf said facetiously, then added, "Look, if that's how you feel, then that's great. I wanna ask you something related to that. You're single, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you not want to be anymore?"

Fox's eyes narrowed. "You?"

"I _am_ crazy about you," smirked Wolf. "And to have you as my boyfriend would make the dream come true. Sure, I'll be a bit hard on ya because that's who I am, but like I said, I'm extremely attracted to ya and would like to get to know ya more. Sounds weird coming outta my yap, but it's genuine."

Fox involuntarily and sheepishly smiled. "Your… boyfriend?"

"Your very gay boyfriend," elaborated Wolf with a chuckle.

"That… doesn't sound bad," Fox started. "I kinda like that idea."

"Want to then?"

"Why the hell not?" Fox threw up his hands and chuckled. "I've never been in a relationship before. This can be pretty fun."

"Foxy likes his bad boys, I see," teased Wolf.

"I like you, you just happen to be a bad boy," Fox said, oblivious to the ease at which he delivered that line. Wolf picked the tone up and decided his change was genuine.

"Wanna kiss again?"

Fox didn't think about that question for as long as he did with the others, but he still answered with a head nod. Wolf then approached him and slipped his good arm behind Fox's neck, urging his muzzle forward. Fox let the lupine pull him in until their lips met once again. Fox, completely buying into his new feelings, fought with Wolf's tongue in a more intense and tender embrace. Again, his chest burned with delight as the feelings and sensations, only proving his choices in the matter correct. There was still a little hesitancy hanging in the air, but for the most part, Fox found his other half in Wolf and didn't want it any other way.

Fox pulled away first, then quickly said, "You know, the reason why I came out here was to make sure you were okay," he admitted.

Wolf playfully growled at him. "That's pretty gay."

"Well, whenever I thought about what you did, I'd start to feel this weird burn in my chest," explained Fox. "Only time I felt it before was with Krystal."

The lupine nodded. "Yeah… that's how I felt around you at the academy. Now I know you're being serious."

Fox sighed. "I guess when you saved my life, I think you might've stolen my heart on the way out."

"Wow," Wolf outright laughed in Fox's face. "That was extremely gay."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me some more," Fox snapped back and yanked on Wolf's collar to get him into another kiss. This one was just as intense as the others, though it lasted for far longer this time around. Fox didn't want to let him go; the feeling was just pure bliss to him, and he never wanted it to stop. For the first time in his life he felt genuinely loved and appreciated, and the fact that it was stemming from the person he least expected it to come from made the feeling more heartwarming and real. It didn't seem real. Today just didn't seem real.

Wolf's paw slid down from Fox's side and crept dangerously close to his waist. Fox could feel his claws wiggle their way beyond the elastic of his sweatpants, and then past the elastic of his boxers. He didn't do anything to fight it; his heart was pounding through his ribcage and he really didn't know how else to react.

"Kissing is fun and all, but I was hoping we could do a little more," purred Wolf, Fox stifling a grunt as Wolf's digits combed into the fur in the fold of his leg. The vulpine regained control of himself a little and decided to play up the fun, closing the distance between his body and the bigger wolf.

"What's your idea?" asked a morbidly curious Fox.

"Nothing too much," explained Wolf with a sultry undertone, his free paw slowly creeping closer and closer. "I'm still hurting real bad… but before we talk our jaws sore, we can put them to good use, no?"

Fox's eyes slowly combed down the lupine's body until he caught sight of the growing package between his legs. Then he noticed he was doing the same, even without Wolf's aid. He froze up again when claws started gently poking at his sensitive flesh, urging him to stay and join. Again, burning curiosity overtook him as he let his inhibitions melt into the touch with a soft sigh.

Wolf's rugged fingers wandered around his growing member, sneaking his surprisingly dulled claws underneath the skin and fur of his retracting sheath. This time Fox couldn't stifle his gasp as the lupine gingerly intruded his privates, spiking his arousal and curiosity to a breaking point. Without even realizing it, Fox's arms started skating lower and lower until he felt his fingers fiddle with Wolf's belt. He looked up at Wolf's eye; a dangerously lusty expression imbued within his iris.

"Just that?" Fox squeaked out, licking his chops to emphasize.

"I ain't prepared, and I guarantee you ain't either," Wolf lifted his tail, then let it sag after a moment. "It doesn't help that I'm hurt too, so it wouldn't be good for me. This way I can just sit down, relax, and have some fun. It's a good place to start if you and I are planning to be a couple."

"Okay," Fox said unconvincingly.

"You sure?"

Fox let his ears fall. "Yeah… I'm more… curious than anything."

"Nervous?"

Fox blushed. "I've never… done this before."

Wolf chuckled. "I'll go first. Take notes, 'cuz I expect to be repaid."

Fox gently nodded, a soft yip slipping through his teeth when Wolf pulled his paws away and took a step back.

"Strip for me, pup," Wolf growled playfully, sending a shiver down Fox's spine. He did as he was told, lifting his shirt and discarding it on the other couch in the room. Wolf purred to himself as he eyed Fox's body while the vulpine pulled his tail through his sweatpants and tugged them down. He then kicked his boots off by the table, allowing him to remove his pants entirely and toss them into the forming pile. Fox looked down at his stretching fabric, a visible wet spot building where the fabric stretched out the most. Wolf nodded when he looked back up at him, so he nervously tugged at the elastic and let his full-staffed member spring out.

Wolf's lusty growl intensified as he unclasped his belt and pulled it through. "I see I'm not the only one excited," he teased, the sound of his zipper filling the ensuing silence. Wolf swore when he tried to move more, hissing at the pain.

"Need help?" Fox offered.

"Yeah," Wolf obliged as Fox approached him with helping hands. "Can hardly move my shoulder, so be gentle."

Fox lifted Wolf's shirt as the latter helped him on, gracefully slipping it over his head and out his injured arm. Fox looked down, and Wolf nodded with a grin creasing his muzzle. Fox returned the grin as he yanked Wolf's pants off. As Wolf stepped through his pants, Fox's eyes locked onto the huge bulge present in the lupine's crimson jockstrap. The fabric seemed another centimeter away from letting the monster residing within burst out; the red fabric darkened and glistening where it stretched the most. Fox felt a little bit of anxiety hit him, but ultimately that curiosity persisted as he tugged at the elastic around his waist.

As the vulpine peeled Wolf's jock away, a giant sprung out and stood high. Fox wasn't necessarily packing a small weapon by any stretch of the word, but Wolf was downright massive in comparison. His ruby flesh twitched at the sight of such a giant as it glistened in the starlight and defined every rigid contour from the leaking tip down to the baseball at his hilt.

Fox stood up and admired the lupine. While he was visibly banged up and injured, he still looked very attractive. His muscled frame underneath his pelt of fur was well defined, and his arms and paws looked dexterous and experienced. His ruby manhood crept past his waistline and up to his stomach, with his pair of furred jewels hanging low. His tongue slipped out of his jaw and licked his chops in anticipation, while his violet eye seemed to admire him just the same.

Fox was more toned than muscled, with a more pristine pelt of fur devoid of scars or blemishes. Overall he appeared quite young in comparison to such a grizzled veteran, but he still held his own in his regard. His privates were only exposed to himself alone, so he did feel a little self-conscious comparing himself to someone who made a living with his body, but he didn't feel ashamed. Curiosity wouldn't let him feel ashamed.

Wolf took the first steps forward, puncturing Fox's personal bubble as lupine breath and scents filled his nose. Fox stood still and let the veteran set the mood, which he did by closing the gap between their bodies completely. Wolf's flesh pressed against Fox's, which caused him to gasp. The open mouth allowed Wolf to knife his tongue inside and initiate a deep kiss, which Fox returned. The vulpine couldn't help but moan into Wolf's advances as the lupine rocked his body and grinded his privates against Fox's. The feeling was so foreign but felt so incredible to the inexperienced Fox; he completely bought into the mood and wanted to see it to its end.

The kiss stopped when Wolf pulled back; a string of saliva streaming from their lips. He then guided Fox back and forced him to sit down. Licking his chops as he knelt down in front of Fox's knees, Wolf then fanned Fox's legs open farther with the back of his arm and crept his face in close.

"Like I said, pup; take notes," Wolf breathed into the vulpine's hard flesh. "I want the same treatment I'm gonna give you."

Fox sighed as Wolf's nose touched against his member, then sighed louder when a lupine tongue flopped out of its jaw and unabashedly climbed his length. Wolf worked magic with his tongue for a few moments before he inched further forward and let his whole muzzle envelop his length. Once more, a more breathy moan escaped Fox as Wolf's mouth applied a bit of suction. His muzzle bobbed up and down with rhythmic intensity while sensual sounds melded with the ambience.

Fox was in bliss. His tail was spastically wagging and slapping against the couch as Wolf's duster swayed back and forth in accordance with his motions. Fox then felt Wolf's free paw slip between his legs and fondle his sensitive bits, only adding to the sensual overload. He could already start to feel his muscles try and tense up, but he fought them to the best of his abilities to prolong the moment.

Wolf began to get adventurous as he took all of Fox's member in one go, his cold nose touching the knot at the base while his tongue swirled around. Fox moaned louder, only breathing in to moan again when Wolf pulled away. He pulled his muzzle back with a self-indulgent smile, saliva stemming from his lips down to the tip of Fox's tool. Wolf simply licked his chops again and went down to work some more.

This was nothing like lubed up hands for Fox. This was pure ecstasy, sexual bliss by someone he'd never thought would give it to him. The fact that it was so taboo made it even more arousing for Fox, who was starting to lose the battle against his tightening muscles. Wolf's maw was just too irresistible, and the way that he conducted himself around his most vulnerable areas was something to behold. Not even a little of Wolf's sharp canines brushed against his member as he sucked and blew and made Fox breathe heavier and heavier until his sighs became huffs and grunts and—

"Wolf," Fox grunted. "Wolf I'm gonna blow. Damn it, Wolf, I—"

Wolf didn't heed Fox's warning; therefore Fox took that as incentive to let his arousal explode. One last lick sent him over the edge as his jewels tightened, and after a sputtering howl, ropes of hot seed burst from his member into Wolf's awaiting muzzle. Blast after blast relieved themselves from a pent up Fox as he huffed in bliss, while Wolf simply gulped down the product as if it were his lunch. Wolf sucked more and more out of Fox, who was beginning to whine and huff as the last of his intense orgasm waned.

The lupine pulled away with a satisfied smile. "Feel better?" he said, licking his chops once more.

"That was amazing," huffed Fox, gasping for breath..

"Good, now it's your turn," Wolf stood up and pulled on Fox's arm for him to do the same. Wolf traded places, sitting down on the couch and spreading his legs wide. His member stood sky high, eager and dripping. "Show me what you learned."

Fox stepped down to his knees as well, slowly but steadily crawling up to Wolf's member. He decided to go through all the boxes he remembered just moments prior, starting with letting his tongue climb the length of Wolf. He didn't taste all that different, all things considered. His dripping eagerness was salty and odd just like his own, and that sense of familiarity made the next step easier. He climbed all the way to his tapered tip, then let his muzzle slip overtop. Wolf seemed to like it judging by his breathy moan, so he continued and started doing the same thing Wolf did to him, adding his own sense of touch to the moment.

"Fuck," Wolf huffed as Fox simply continued. "You sure you've never sucked someone off before? You're a natural."

That added reassurance made Fox more comfortable and adventurous, taking more of his girthy tool into his mouth with every bob of his head. He remembered to use his hands as well as he snaked a paw up to cup Wolf's heavy sack, massaging the delicate fur while paying mind to his partner. Wolf hummed and moaned to himself quietly as Fox worked his magic, sucking and blowing as much as he could.

Wolf's free arm cupped the back of Fox's head as he worked. "Yeah… get down in there…" he grunted and growled, pushing Fox's head down further. Wolf seemed to know that Fox wasn't ever going to take all of himself in one go, but he seemed to urge it on as he pushed Fox down farther and farther. Fox's eyes widened as he felt his gag reflex kick in. He managed to swallow up most of Wolf, but had to fight himself free to cough and breathe.

"Good boy," Wolf growled playfully. "You're good at this. Come on, finish me off."

Fox regained his composure and did what he was told, returning to his rhythmic motions as Wolf sighed in bliss. It was surprisingly easy all things considered, so he kept doing what he was doing. The lupine continued to mutter dirty things in amongst his sighs as Fox's tongue continued to play around with his flesh, causing more and more of his load to seep into Fox's mouth. Fox simply bobbed and sucked along.

"Fuck, pup, I'm close," Wolf's huffs broke through. "Think you can take it all or want me to finish on you?"

Fox slipped up to the tip again and looked up with wide eyes. "I… don't know if I can," he admitted sheepishly.

"Fine," Wolf said, standing up from his seat and gripping himself tight, while pushing Fox back a little. "Stay there. Open your mouth if you want."

Fox did as he was told and let his jaw hang open eagerly as Wolf's paw worked at his own flesh. He was rough and quick with his own self, making himself huff and growl within moments. Soon thereafter, his huffs intensified, and with one prolonged grunt and howl, he finished.

A rope of white splattered across Fox's face; Fox flinching in response. He stood tight as another belted out of the lupine, smearing across Fox's forehead and muzzle. Two more massive loads followed and painted Fox fur an opaque off-white. Then Wolf angled down towards Fox's open mouth as a few more strands shot out and onto his tongue. Deep moans punctured the ambience as nearly a dozen spurts of varying lengths spilt out of the lupine as he continued to rub himself dry. Once he was done, he flopped back down and let his hand fall away. Fox rounded up the salty mess Wolf left in his mouth and gulped it up, eliciting a grin from the lupine.

"Sorry about your face," Wolf chuckled as Fox touched the mess dripping from his muzzle. "You can shower if you wanna clean yourself up."

"It's fine," Fox replied, wandering over to the kitchen to find a towel to wipe his face down.

Wolf exhaled as Fox stepped back over, eying the vulpine's nude body. "You don't know how long I've waited for that," he said, shutting his eye.

Fox chuckled breathily. "Yeah… that was fun."

A few moments of silence stood over the fledgling couple, only disturbed by their heavy breathing as they attempted to calm themselves down. Fox then wandered over to the couch and sat beside Wolf, awkwardly glancing at Wolf's face, then his injured arm, then his body down to his legs, and back to the top again. The lupine kept his eye closed.

"Now what?" asked Wolf.

Fox's head tilted. "What?"

"What now?" repeated the lupine. "You're the hero of this damn system and I'm a greedy traitor. Damn it, I hate the afterglow thoughts."

"Wait, you mean—"

"I mean I can't go anywhere but here, pup," Wolf growled. "You can go all over the place and be adored, and I can't show my face outside of this station or I'm gonna get killed. How's that gonna work out?"

Fox didn't need much time to think about his answer. "Well, you did save my life. I bet I can talk to the higher-ups on Corneria and have you pardoned—"

"Good luck with that," huffed Wolf. "I've been a thorn in their side for a decade. They won't change their mind if you just tell them."

"I can tell them you've changed," Fox explained. "As far as they know, you hated me. So if I can tell them you've changed, show them that you saved me and all that… they might listen."

"_If_ they listen," scoffed Wolf.

"It's worth a try," the vulpine replied. "Think about it; it's a new chapter for both of us if they give you a pardon and let you come back to Corneria. Think of all the opportunities we could have. Plus, I have a place to stay on Corneria where we can settle down and enjoy our time together, get to know each other more and all that."

Wolf didn't answer and opted to stare out into space.

"Please. Let me try."

"Alright," Wolf nodded. "Fine. You can try, but I'm not getting my hopes up."

"When you're a hero like me, you can pull some strings to get anything to work," said Fox, smirk and all. Wolf couldn't help but return it.

"Your own place…" Wolf murmured dreamily. "That does sound nice."

Fox let Wolf think as he too stared out into space. He only now realized the warm orange glow on almost everything in the room had persisted throughout the encounter.

"Are you leaving now?"

The vulpine thought about it for another moment or two. "I do have to go back, otherwise they'll send the search parties out."

Wolf nodded his head in acceptance.

"Doesn't mean I have to leave now."

His ears perked up ever so slightly as a grin started to materialize. Both he and the vulpine shared a lighthearted chuckle before they leaned into another kiss. Then another. Then another.

* * *

**«Θ»**

* * *

_**Hi I have 28 words to plug the Foxhole Discord server. I want 9K words because I did 7K like the last one but lol whoops I like this one more.  
**_


End file.
